


Those eyes...

by Zula_blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beautiful, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Trust, Unconditional Love, glamour, kiss me, those eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zula_blue/pseuds/Zula_blue
Summary: Alec loves to make Magnus lose control and he loves those beautiful eyes





	Those eyes...

Alec was in love. He loved every second he spent with Magnus and he missed him when they were not together. There was something bothering him though. The first time he and Magnus slept together, Magnus’ couldn’t control the glamour in his eyes. Alec didn’t say anything then but that made him feel flattered. To see Magnus lose himself in Alec’s presence was…wonderful. It happened a few times more, but then one day it stopped. Magnus’ eyes wouldn’t change no matter how much passion Alec put in his kisses, his touch, his everything.

He didn’t want to say anything because he knew Magnus somehow was ashamed of his eyes. Alec didn’t understand why, he though Magnus was beautiful and he could look at those eyes forever. Moreover, Alec wanted Magnus to know that he can trust him, that he is safe and he wouldn't judge him. Alec loves Magnus, very single part of him and nothing would ever change that.

 

That night Alec couldn’t wait to finish the mission. He was going to spend the night at Magnus’ and it was the fourth night in a row. He couldn’t help it, but he was making that a habit. At first, he would go demon hunting, then stop at Magnus’ and sneak up in the institute at dawn. However, that wasn’t working very well he felt tired all day. So, one night he decided to accept Magnus’ offer to stay the night and it was the best decision he has ever made. That morning he woke up in Magnus’ arms and he felt at home, he could stay there forever. Hence, he started to stay in Brooklin more and more.

 

Magnus heard keys, he loved that sound as much as he loved the smell of coffee because it meant Alec was home. He stood up from where he was sitting translating an old spell, Alec was home so no more work for today.

 

“Hello love. How was your shadow hunting?” he received Alec with a kiss on the lips.

“It was great, but I don’t want to talk about it”

“Any special reason?”  
“Well, I thought we could do something with less talking” Alec was becoming more confident in everything he did. A couple of weeks before he wouldn’t have said that.

“Oh, someone is feeling eager” Magnus said teasing Alec while he put his arms around Alec’s neck and move closer to him. He started kissing the shadowhunter’s neck and Alec moaned.

“Do you want me?” Magnus liked teasing Alec, it was easy and he was so adorable when he blushed. He saw the sweet pink in Alec’s cheeks.

“I always want you” Another thing Magnus loved about Alec was his honesty, he would tell things just like that, it made Magnus’ heart race and melt, that phrases left Magnus speechless.

“And I always want you darling”

They kissed and smiled and kissed again, without breaking the kiss they walked to Magnus’ room.

Alec was eager indeed and with his gear and equipment he felt he had too much clothes. He was going to say something when he felt the now familiar touch of magic taking off his clothes. He chuckled and then pulled Magnus to bed on top of him.

“I love you Magnus” he whispered.

“I love you Alexander” and then they made love.

 

\--___________--

They were in each other’s arms an Alec couldn’t keep quiet, he wanted to ask, but he didn’t know how.

“Magnus…” the warlock noticed the nervousness in Alec’s voice.

“Yes, love?”

“Did you like it?” Alec couldn’t help but blush, he felt his cheeks getting red. Magnus on the other hand was surprised by the question, he turned his face to see Alec, he wanted to make sure he understood.

“I loved it, and I love you. What is all this coming from?” if it was even possible Alec blushed more.

“Beca…, do you.., the first…” Alec took a deep breath and Magnus felt even more curious “The first time, our first time…your eyes changed, why they don’t change now?

Magnus whole body changed, he was tense and wary. Alec didn’t want that. “Why are you asking this?”

“Because that time you said you lost control, but now…are you … losing interest…in me?” Magnus relaxed and laughed at that, how could Alec think that?

“Alexander, let me assure you that it’s quite the opposite” –Magnus saw the nervousness and insecurity in Alec. He actually though he could get bored of him - “I love you and I miss you all the time. I just have a stronger glamour, it has nothing to do with you” he kissed him.

“But, why use the glamour at all?” –Magnus was wary again, he didn’t know how to explain this, his eyes were his demon mark he hide them because he was ashamed of what they represented. Alec read his lover’s expression, he looked vulnerable which was weird because Magnus was powerful and confident all the time. Alec put one hand under Magnus’ chin to make him face up and the other in his cheek. Then he looked him in the eyes. “Magnus, I love you, you don’t have to hide from me. You are beautiful, you are gorgeous and I love your eyes” –Magnus hesitated, he was scared- “You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. I just wanted you to know that you can” Alec kissed him, it was soft, warm and slow he wanted to make Magnus sure it was alright.

“I glamour my eyes because…I don’t want you to see me as a demon. My eyes they are prove of my descent and I don’t like it. I don’t want you to be scared of me Alexander”

Alec couldn’t believe that, what could have possibly made Magnus so afraid of being himself “Magnus, I love you, all of you, eyes included. I know you have demon blood, but that’s all that it is, blood. It doesn’t make you less human. You are beautiful, generous, wise, honorable, open-hearted, charming, brave, assertive, and I could go on and on” –Magnus had a small smile- “Plus, you have a killer body and a wonderful smile”

Magnus didn’t know what got over him, maybe it was being so close to his love, maybe it was Alec’s word because his shadowhunter was so straightforward and he knew all that he said came from his heart. They were inches close, looking into each other’s eyes and Magnus dropped the glamour just for a few seconds and then brown eyes again.

“Are you testing me?... I’m not afraid of you Magnus.- he started caressing Magnus' cheek- Your eyes, they remind me of a cat”

It was a test to see Alec reaction. Magnus wan't sure what he was expecting but he was glad that Alec didn’t flinch or get scared, he just looked him the same as before.

“Maybe” Magnus said hesitantly and then he dropped the glamour again. He felt exposed, no one of his lovers have accepted so openly his warlock mark.

Many years ago he used to have his eyes without a glamour in his house, he felt safe and he had nothing to hide. Camille had destroyed even that little comfort more than a century ago. She used to criticize him, made him feel less, she wouldn’t let him touch her. After her Magnus had a glamour on his eyes all the time, keeping control and hiding that part of him. Afraid that people would leave him or fear him. Alec was the complete opposite, he accepted Magnus by who he was and he encouraged him to be himself. Alec was truly the most lovable person he had ever met. He felt the luckiest man in the world for having Alec love him.

The warlock was a little bit lost in his thoughts when he heard Alec talk again.

“Magnus, when I'm with you I feel safe and I can be myself. I spent so many years hiding who I was, terrified by the idea that my family would know about my sexuality and would reject me. You make me feel safe because with you I don’t have to pretend and that makes me feel amazing, it is like you took away the worries and the insecurities. When I am with you I feel at home, you are my home and I want you to feel that way too. You can be yourself with me”

They kissed and all their love, fears and insecurities were in that kiss.

“I love you Alexander, you have no idea how much”

“I love you too Magnus”

They stayed there hugging and kissing until they fell asleep.

 

\---_____________--

 

Magnus woke up to the smell of coffee, he loved mornings like this. He loved that his room was fulling in with Alec’s things, some clothes, gear, weapons (he never liked weapons in the house but he was dating a shadowhunter, weapons came with the package), toothbrush, shoes and other little things. He wanted Alec to move in with him, but he couldn’t rush into it. He was waiting for the perfect time, in the meantime he would enjoy his morning coffee.

 

“Morning sunshine” Alec said entering the room with two mugs. He was happier than usual, even a little playful.

“Morning gorgeous” he sat and took the mug.

“I have an early meeting today so I have to go, but I’ll see you later” Alec pressed a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips “I love you”

“I love you too” and just like that Alec left.

 

Magnus had a lazy morning, he didn’t have clients until noon so he slept some more before getting ready. He took a shower, put clothes on and then walked to the bathroom to start his makeup. He stared at his reflection on the mirror, he saw his cat eyes, he had forgot to put the glamour after last night. He remembered all the things Alexander said, how he looked at him and he felt calm. It had been centuries since he felt this way, he remembered Alexander’s words ‘You can be yourself with me’ and he was going to try. Nobody had never make him feel like Alec and he wanted to give him his soul, heart and body. For a moment, he saw himself through Alec’s eyes and he felt beautiful.

 

It was almost noon; his client could arrive any minute so he put on the glamour and applied some mascara and eyeliner. Alec could see his eyes but nobody else.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think about it?  
> I hope you liked this fic.  
> Leave comments and kudos !


End file.
